tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chompy Picasso
Chompy is an alien turtle found by Raphael, who keeps him as a pet. He first appears in The Ever-Burning Fire. He was Tokka's baby. Season 4 [[The Ever-Burning Fire|'The Ever-Burning Fire:']] Chompy first appears as an egg on the planet of Magdomar founded by Rapheal. When he hatches Raph calls him cute and the little guy bit him giving the fire tortoise his name. Raphael had to find him his mom in which wasn't easy with the Triceratons in the way, soon Chompy lets loud a small cry in which awakens Tokka. The only way the turtles could get the fragment was climbing Tokka, so Raph left Chompy with April and Casey. But, what the duo discovered was that Chompy was Tokka's baby and April returned him. Even though, the gang tried their best the triceratons get the last fragment and to make matters worse the empire destroyed the dwarf star in the hopes of destroying Tokka. After that everyone was sad that Tokka and Chompy were gone especially Rapheal but relieved when the little guy hitched a ride on his shell. 'Earth's Last Stand: '''He made a brief appearance standing on Raph's shell worried that he wouldn't comeback until Raph assured him, he's not going anywhere. '''Tokka vs. the World: '''The turtles discover that Tokka is still alive and heading to earth looking for Chompy. Raph who was heartbroken had to return him as he knew it was the right thing to do, so they use a Kraang ship to return him after Raph explains to Tokka what happened. The two go their separate ways but Tokka stops them and allows Raph to keep Chompy and with Tokka back in space. Back at the lair, the gang discuss what will Raph do when Chompy grows to full size the earth won't be big enough to hold him. Realizing that he understood that Chompy would return to the stars one day but it would be a great while before that happened. '''The Tale of Tiger Claw: '''Chompy is seen eating pizza until Raph picks him talking about Alopex claiming she was nothing like Mona Lisa. 'Owari: '''He made a brief appearance with the turtles and the rest of their allies attending Master Splinter's funeral. Season 5 Abilities Fire: Though as baby turtle alien he has shown to be able to use fire from making farts that is quite powerful enough to burn his caretaker Ralph. Intelligence: He's shown to be able to understand from Raph that his mother have survived, though as infant possible. He didn't understood that she thought to be killed as he shown some expression to be happy she was on the way. Longevity: As Raph believes that Chompy might have long life of space time as it might take many years to reach full size though no one question that statement to be wrong. Trivia *Chompy gets his name by biting Raphael. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Good Guys Category:Nonmutants Category:Nonhumans Category:Pets Category:Turtles Pets Category:The Turtles Category:Allies Category:Family to the turtles Category:Turtles friends